Vehicle exhaust treatment systems are used to reduce undesired emissions, such as nitrous oxides (NOx) and particulate matter (e.g., soot) output by the vehicle engine. The vehicle exhaust systems typically include a particulate filter (“PF”), which traps the soot from the exhaust gas generated by the engine. The PF may include one or more filter substrates that define a plurality of apertures, through which the exhaust gas must flow. The particulate matter collects on the filter substrate as the exhaust gas flows through the apertures.
A regeneration operation may be performed in response to the occurrence of a regeneration event. The regeneration operation heats the particulate filter to a combustion temperature sufficient to combust (i.e., burns) the collected soot, thereby regenerating the PF. However, performing frequent regeneration operations exposes the PF to excessive heat which accelerates the aging of the filter substrate.